houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Sylvia Redbird
Sylvia Redbird is Zoey Redbird's maternal grandmother, the mother of Linda Heffer, Zoey's mother. She has Cherokee heritage, and encourages Zoey to embrace it as well. Zoey said that she always smells of lavender sage. She calls Zoey u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya, Cherokee for daughter, as well as Zoeybird and Little Bird. Due to her vast connection to the Earth, Sylvia is able to stay young and limber, healing from massive bloodloss in mere days, sense when people are in need or coming to her home and conjur powerful protection strong enough to threaten even Neferet. Personality Sylvia Redbird, commonly called “Grandma” by Zoey and her friends and allies, is a wise elderly woman in all worlds. She is also loving and supportive of all those who have chosen Light. She even embraces those who were formerly for Darkness and then chose Light, as evident when she gladly accepted Rephaim and Other Kevin Heffer (her Other World version). Sylvia has a strong connection to the Earth, which is tied with her strong connection to her Cherokee heritage. Books ''Marked After Zoey was Marked and escaped from her mother's house, she went to Sylvia's lavendar farm. Sylvia took Zoey's unconscious body to the House of Night to get treatment so that Zoey would not reject of the Change and die. She was not at all bothered by Zoey becoming a vampyre fledgling, saying that there was ancient magic in their Cherokee veins. Sylvia extracts a promise for Zoey's safety from Neferet. Sylvia later tries to call Zoey to see how she's settling in, but Zoey's cellphone was off. Zoey calls her sometime afterward when Zoey has drank blood and discovered she likes it, even though fledglings are always disgusted by blood. Sylvia does not find this disturbing, and once Zoey adds that she thinks she might have an affinity for all five elements, her grandmother tells her it is just because she is special and that there is nothing wrong with it. She also says that Zoey has been granted with great powers, and therefore, great responsbilities. She remains supportive of Zoey and everything she does throughout the series. Untamed'' Sylvia comes to stay at the House of Night after Zoey informs her about a poem Aphrodite written after her vision that is written in Sylvia's handwriting. Sylvia helps Zoey and Aphrodite figure out the poem and informs them of Kalona's awakening. She also explains the history of Kalona, the Cherokees, and how Kalona was imprisoned. A Raven Mocker listens in at the window and Sylvia throws a blue powder on it causing it to disappear. The Raven Mocker attacks her while she is driving to lunch at the Chalkboard after overhearing where she is going and she is in intensive care getting treated for the attack. Zoey has Sister Mary Angela watch over her when she is not there and informs her to go underground with Sylvia to protect themselves against Kalona and the Raven Mockers. Tempted Sylvia is underground in the Benedectine Abbey with Sister Mary Angela and later the red fledglings. Zoey realizes that she is Earth in the ritual to banish Kalona. Sylvia later appears when Zoey and the gang arrive at the abbey. Sylvia leads the ritual by chanting a Cherokee blessing and banishes Kalona and Neferet. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Marked Characters Category:Untamed Characters Category:Tempted Characters Category:Destined Characters Category:Hidden Characters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Loved Characters Category:Female characters Category:Supporting characters